This invention relates to a playground swing and more particularly to a swing which carries the occupant through a full 360.degree. verticle circle, i.e. a circle swing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,685 there is disclosed a circle swing in which the counterweight for the swing seat is adjustably supported on a threaded shaft. Thus, the counterweight must be adjusted by trial and error and always remains at the adjusted position while a person mounts or dismounts from the swing. Also, in general, the counterweight will be left at some position away from the axis of rotation where it has a hazardous energy potential should the locking mechanism be disengaged. Also, the swing is unenclosed.